Computing devices provides feedback to help a user understand the result of an action taken or, prospectively, what will happen. Traditionally, predictive feedback is presented in 2-D space. Limited screen space makes providing helpful predictive feedback a challenge without obscuring the interface with the predictive feedback. The goal of predictive feedback is to help the user understand a potential result of an action. A message explaining (or demonstrating) what happens when an icon is selected is a simple example of predictive feedback. These messages are usually very brief to avoid using much screen space.